This project deals with the neuropsychology of language as revealed by the study of aphasic patients, covering the following aspects: a. Clinical Test Development: Tests of syntactic processing are to be developed as a supplement to existing tests of auditory comprehension. A naming vocabulary test now under development is to be completed. b. Psycholinguistic Studies -A study of naming errors is aimed at distinguishing between the performances of various aphasic subgroups, aged and demented subjects. The appreciation of regional accents by severe aphasics and the effect of slowed speech on comprehension are to be examined. The effects of priming cues on name retrieval will be studied. c. Study of apraxia - The performances of apraxic patients on meaningless versus representational movements are to be compared. d. Studies of brain laterality - Hemispheric specializations will be compared for neutral versus emotional words and for the recognition of rhyme versus identity relationships between word-picture pairs, presented tachistoscopically. Another tachistoscopic study will examine the hypothesis that analytic serial processing of visuo-spatial material may be left hemisphere dominant.